


I Fear Snape, But Face It, He's Harry Bloody Potter!

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Rating: NC17, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to resist Potter's almost bestial needs, but we all know it isn't really a fair fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fear Snape, But Face It, He's Harry Bloody Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. and dracogotgame for the beta-check! :D

_Poke_

“Hmmm.”

_Poke_

“Potter...”

_Poke_

“What?!”

“Nothing.”

“Then keep your fingers to yourself. I’m in the middle of a...”

“Who said it was my finger?”

Draco’s gaze travelled downward and saw an impressive bulge in Potter’s trousers.  Potter was horny... _again_. Draco sighed as he gently pushed Potter’s hand away.

“Would you be so kind to remove yourself from my person?” Draco said. “I’m trying to do my homework.”

“But baby, I’m on fire.”

  _Not the pout. Please not the...too late. Bastard!_

“If I don’t finish Snape’s essay about the Leckmichamarsch Potion, _I_ will be the one on fire. _Literally_.”

“But what about this?” Harry protested, pointing towards his crotch. “Don’t you want to say hello to my not so little friend?”

“We made our acquaintance half an hour ago,” Draco said, still feeling the burn in his arse from their previous encounter. “I really have to finish this.”

“You could finish _me_ first.”

“You could finish it _yourself_ , Potter,” Draco said, losing his patience. “Use your right hand. It helped you in the past.”

“You big meanie!” Potter growled. “Fine! Have it your way.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Pot...” Draco snapped, but words vanished into thin air when Potter stripped himself of his trousers and boxers, his achingly hard cock springing forward. He took a chair, sat down and began touching himself, the head already leaking with need. Draco tried to ignore him, but Potter wasn’t someone who let himself be ignored. The familiar scent of Potter’s burning cock reached Draco’s nostrils and a bulge started to form inside Draco’s pantaloons.  Potter’s strokes were almost frantic. Faster and faster he went, his hand becoming a blur.

_Think about Snape’s poisonous tongue. Think about the consequences.  Don’t give in now. Resist._

“Merlin, Malfoy,” Potter groaned, his eyes still intertwined with Draco’s. “I’m going to...”

“No, you’re not,” Draco snapped, his need overcoming his common sense.

“No, no. I don’t want to be responsible for...”

“Shut your gob...”

“I have an idea.”

Soon Draco was on his belly on his soft bed, writing down his essay, while Potter’s tongue was fucking his arse mercilessly.  He smiled. Potter knew how to make a virtue of necessity. Smart man.


End file.
